Everyday
by MaraCapucin
Summary: OS - AU Clexa - Tous les jours dans ce café.


Cet OS Clexa a été écrit en même pas 3h sur un coup de tête et un besoin de me la vider.  
Il n'y a aucune prétention de beaux mots ou de belles phrases et je ne serai même pas vous dire d'où me vient l'idée.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

PS : Il y a surement des fautes d'orthographe, sorry.  
PS2 : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
PS3 : L'image n'est pas de moi mais je n'arrive pas malheureusement pas à trouver le proprio...

* * *

Jour 1

Assise sur une chaise, mon journal posée sur la table et les écouteurs enfoncés assez profondément dans mes oreilles, je regarde les gens passer.

C'est comme ça depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.  
Assise toujours à la même table du café, près de la fenêtre à commander toujours la même chose à la même serveuse, Harper.

"Bonjour qu'est ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ?", "Un café et une omelette avec du lard s'il vous plaît", "Ça arrive tout de suite !".

Tous les jours, sans exception.

Même maintenant, alors qu'elle a bien compris que je ne comptais pas changer mon repas, nous avons le même échange. Toujours.

Et ça fait du bien, c'est déjà ça de pris sur une journée qui est déjà trop imprévisible.

J'aime bien Harper. Elle au moins elle s'occupe de ses affaires et ne me pose pas des questions ou essaye de faire la conversation comme le serveur du café précédent dans lequel j'étais pendant quelques semaines avant d'atterrir ici.

_Le Kru_ est tout ce que je recherchais, c'est ma perle rare.

Une grande baie vitrée vers l'est pour que le soleil entre bien, des chaises confortables, pas d'accès Wifi, un bon café et surtout, le plus important, on me fout la paix.

Alors assise sur ma chaise, j'attends que Harper vienne chercher ma commande et que cette matinée se déroule comme elle prévue, sans encombre.

**\- Vous êtes écrivain ?** Je sursaute d'un coup, faisant tomber mes écouteurs. **Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. **Je me tourne pour voir une serveuse. **Tout va bien ?**

**\- Où est Harper ? **

**\- Harper ? Elle est malade. Je m'appelle Clarke, je la remplace et je serai votre serveuse aujourd'hui. **Elle me tend la main, un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

**\- Désolée.**

Je remets mes écouteurs en place, récupère mon journal et sors du bâtiment tout en enfilant ma veste.

Jour 2

Assise sur une chaise, mon journal posée sur la table et les écouteurs enfoncés assez profondément dans mes oreilles, je regarde les gens passer.

Ma journée d'hier a été quelque peu perturbée par ce changement de personnel et résultat, rien s'est pas passé comme prévu.

J'expire en espérant que Harper soit revenue aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de la stabilité qu'elle m'apporte.

**\- Bonjour. **Je reconnais la voix de la serveuse d'hier. **Je suis désolée pour hier, je ne voulais pas vous faire fuire. **

Je m'apprête à récupérer mes affaires et à sortir comme hier, mais elle me stoppe directement en me remettant dans ma routine.

**\- Bonjour qu'est ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ?**

Je prends une seconde avant de lui répondre.

**\- Un café et une omelette avec du lard s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Ça arrive tout de suite !**

Elle s'en va sans un mot de plus pour venir poser ma commande quelques minutes plus tard.

Jour 3

Assise sur une chaise, mon journal posée sur la table et les écouteurs enfoncés assez profondément dans mes oreilles, je regarde les gens passer.

La journée d'hier n'était pas parfaite, mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'elles ne le sont plus après tout. Aujourd'hui il fait particulièrement ensoleillé et ça fait du bien. Je me sens presque sourire pour ça.

**\- Bonjour qu'est ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ? **Ce n'est toujours pas Harper mais bien la serveuse que j'ai depuis maintenant trois jours qui est encore là. Je fixe un instant pour essayer de me souvenir de son prénom. C'est la moindre des choses non ?

**\- Un café et une omelette avec du lard s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Ça arrive tout de suite !**

Elle s'en va sans un mot de plus pour venir poser ma commande quelques minutes plus tard.

Je commence par mettre un peu de sucre dans ma tasse et puis je prends une gorgée suivi par un profond soupire.

La musique toujours allumée, un morceau de piano est joué alors que je récupère le bic qui toujours installé dans la poche de ma veste et j'ouvre mon journal à la première page.

Une deuxième gorgée puis j'ajoute une barre à côtés des 57 autres.  
Ça fait maintenant 58 jours que je viens prendre mon repas du matin dans un restaurant comme celui-ci. Même si avant c'était autre part, j'ai décidé de ne pas recommencer un cahier entier pour ça.

Une troisième gorgée et je peux enfin commencer mon assiette.

Jour 4

Assise sur une chaise, mon journal posée sur la table et les écouteurs enfoncés assez profondément dans mes oreilles, je regarde les gens passer.

Le soleil est moins présent aujourd'hui. C'est triste parce que la journée d'hier a été plus agréable grâce à lui.

**\- Bonjour qu'est ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ? **C'est Clarke qui se tient devant moi. Un grand sourire et cette fois-ci ses cheveux sont attachés. C'est joli.

**\- Un café et une omelette avec du lard s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Ça arrive tout de suite !**

Elle s'en va sans un mot de plus pour venir poser ma commande quelques minutes plus tard.

Je commence par mettre un peu de sucre dans ma tasse et puis je prends une gorgée suivi par un profond soupire.

La musique toujours allumée, un morceau de piano est joué alors que je récupère le bic qui toujours installé dans la poche de ma veste et j'ouvre mon journal à la première page.

Une deuxième gorgée puis j'ajoute une barre à côtés des 58 autres.  
Ça fait maintenant 59 jours que je viens prendre mon repas du matin dans un restaurant comme celui-ci. Même si avant c'était autre part, j'ai décidé de ne pas recommencer un cahier entier pour ça.

Une troisième gorgée et je peux enfin commencer mon assiette.

J'ai l'habitude de commencer par péter le jaune de l'oeuf pour l'étaler sur le reste des aliments. Ma nièce trouve ça idiot car elle ne voit pas l'utilité d'essayer de le garder entier pendant toute la cuisson si c'est pour tout gâcher à la fin. Je trouve justement ce moment comme étant d'une agréabilité sans nom.

Je choisis de le péter et je fais ce que je veux. J'ai un peu le pouvoir sur ce que je décide. Je suis maître de ce que j'aime.

Je mange tranquillement, profitant de la chaleur de la pièce et de la musique qui est diffusée dans mes tympans.

On passe près de moi mais je ne fais plus attention aux mouvements désormais. Après des mois de boulot j'arrive à me concentrer sur ce qui est important.  
Mais un objet arrive à rentrer dans la zone de ma vision périphérique et je découvre une serviette imprimée du logo de l'établissement où un animal a été dessiné.

Je me sens sourire à ce cadeau inattendu.

Jour 5

Assise sur une chaise, mon journal posée sur la table et les écouteurs enfoncés assez profondément dans mes oreilles, je regarde les gens passer.

Journée froide mais le soleil pointe le bout de son nez. J'ai bien fait de prendre une écharpe.

**\- Bonjour qu'est ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ? **Clarke est encore là. Est ce que tout va bien pour Harper ?

**\- Un café et une omelette avec du lard s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Ça arrive tout de suite !**

Elle s'en va sans un mot de plus pour venir poser ma commande quelques minutes plus tard.

Je commence par mettre un peu de sucre dans ma tasse et puis je prends une gorgée suivi par un profond soupire.

La musique toujours allumée, un morceau de piano est joué alors que je récupère le bic qui toujours installé dans la poche de ma veste et j'ouvre mon journal à la première page.

Une deuxième gorgée puis j'ajoute une barre à côtés des 59 autres.  
Ça fait maintenant 60 jours que je viens prendre mon repas du matin dans un restaurant comme celui-ci.

Wahou, déjà deux mois. Ou peut-être seulement ?

Une troisième gorgée et je peux enfin commencer mon assiette.

J'ai l'habitude de commencer par péter le jaune de l'oeuf pour l'étaler sur le reste des aliments. Ma nièce trouve ça idiot car elle ne voit pas l'utilité d'essayer de le garder entier pendant toute la cuisson si c'est pour tout gâcher à la fin. Je trouve justement ce moment comme étant d'une agréabilité sans nom.

Je choisis de le péter et je fais ce que je veux. J'ai un peu le pouvoir sur ce que je décide. Je suis maître de ce que j'aime.

Je mange tranquillement, profitant de la chaleur de la pièce et de la musique qui est diffusée dans mes tympans.

Aujourd'hui on est vendredi, c'est un jour un peu différent puisque je vais voir ma thérapiste. Je l'aime bien elle. La précédente me prenait pour une enfant simplement parce que je n'avais que 26 ans et qu'elle elle approchait dangereusement des 60 ans.  
Avec Becca, je me sens vraiment écoutée et surtout pas jugée.

On passe près de moi mais je ne fais plus attention aux mouvements désormais. Après des mois de boulot j'arrive à me concentrer sur ce qui est important.  
Mais un objet arrive à rentrer dans la zone de ma vision périphérique et je découvre une serviette imprimée du logo de l'établissement où un animal a été dessiné. Encore.

Cette fois-ci je suis assez rapide pour voir une chevelure blonde s'éloigner. C'est Clarke.

Jour 6

Assise sur une chaise, mon journal posée sur la table et les écouteurs enfoncés assez profondément dans mes oreilles, je regarde les gens passer.

Le soleil est moins présent aujourd'hui. C'est triste parce que la journée d'hier a été plus agréable grâce à lui.

**\- Bonjour qu'est ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ?** Le sourire de Clarke embellit la pièce. Ses dents alignées et blanches me font légèrement sourire. J'hésite un instant voulant remercier pour les deux dessins que j'ai reçu mais je ne veux pas casser ma routine.

**\- Un café et une omelette avec du lard s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Ça arrive tout de suite !**

Elle s'en va sans un mot de plus pour venir poser ma commande quelques minutes plus tard.

Je commence par mettre un peu de sucre dans ma tasse et puis je prends une gorgée suivi par un profond soupire.

La musique toujours allumée, un morceau de piano est joué alors que je récupère le bic qui toujours installé dans la poche de ma veste et j'ouvre mon journal à la première page.

Une deuxième gorgée puis j'ajoute une barre à côtés des 60 autres.  
Ça fait maintenant 61 jours que je viens prendre mon repas du matin dans un restaurant comme celui-ci.

Une troisième gorgée et je peux enfin commencer mon assiette.

J'ai l'habitude de commencer par péter le jaune de l'oeuf pour l'étaler sur le reste des aliments. Ma nièce trouve ça idiot car elle ne voit pas l'utilité d'essayer de le garder entier pendant toute la cuisson si c'est pour tout gâcher à la fin. Je trouve justement ce moment comme étant d'une agréabilité sans nom.

Je choisis de le péter et je fais ce que je veux. J'ai un peu le pouvoir sur ce que je décide. Je suis maître de ce que j'aime.

Je mange tranquillement, profitant de la chaleur de la pièce et de la musique qui est diffusée dans mes tympans.

Je me demande si je peux faire un écart dans ce que je connais, juste un petit pour lui dire merci… je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée, je dois m'en tenir à mes habitudes, elles seules m'aident à tenir correctement.

Je finis mon déjeuner, mon café et termine de mettre un dernier point à ma phrase. Je pose l'argent sur la table comme tous les jours et je commence à enfiler ma veste quand je m'arrête dans mon geste. Je récupère le bic dans ma poche et prends une serviette en papier.

J'y inscris rapidement "merci" et je sors.

Jour 7

Assise sur une chaise, mon journal posée sur la table et les écouteurs enfoncés assez profondément dans mes oreilles, je regarde les gens passer.

Le soleil pointe difficilement le bout de son nez, mais il est là.

**\- Bonjour qu'est ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ?** Clarke est avec son carnet en main, attendant que je lui donne ma commande, m'offrant son sourire. Comme hier, je lui souris un peu aussi et je sens mon coeur se chauffer un peu.

**\- Un café et une omelette avec du lard s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Ça arrive tout de suite !**

Elle s'en va sans un mot de plus pour venir poser ma commande quelques minutes plus tard.

Je commence par mettre un peu de sucre dans ma tasse et puis je prends une gorgée suivi par un profond soupire.

La musique toujours allumée, un morceau de piano est joué alors que je récupère le bic qui toujours installé dans la poche de ma veste et j'ouvre mon journal à la première page.

Une deuxième gorgée puis j'ajoute une barre à côtés des 61 autres.  
Ça fait maintenant 62 jours que je viens prendre mon repas du matin dans un restaurant comme celui-ci.

Une troisième gorgée et je peux enfin commencer mon assiette.

J'ai l'habitude de commencer par péter le jaune de l'oeuf pour l'étaler sur le reste des aliments. Ma nièce trouve ça idiot car elle ne voit pas l'utilité d'essayer de le garder entier pendant toute la cuisson si c'est pour tout gâcher à la fin. Je trouve justement ce moment comme étant d'une agréabilité sans nom.

Je choisis de le péter et je fais ce que je veux. J'ai un peu le pouvoir sur ce que je décide. Je suis maître de ce que j'aime.

Je mange tranquillement, profitant de la chaleur de la pièce et de la musique qui est diffusée dans mes tympans.

Un dessin sur une serviette apparaît et cette fois-ci je reconnais une petite licorne joufflue et un une écriture rond où j'y lis : "Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Peut-être qu'un jour vous me laisserez lire ce qui vous passionne autant dans votre carnet." Je la range dans la poche de ma veste.

Je finis mon déjeuner, mon café et termine de mettre un dernier point à ma phrase. Je pose l'argent sur la table comme tous les jours et je commence à enfiler ma veste quand je m'arrête dans mon geste. Je récupère le bic dans ma poche et prends une serviette en papier.

J'y inscris rapidement "Peut-être. Harper ne va pas mieux ?" et je sors.

Jour 16

Assise sur une chaise, mon journal posée sur la table et les écouteurs enfoncés assez profondément dans mes oreilles, je regarde les gens passer.

Le soleil pointe difficilement le bout de son nez, mais il est là.

J'attends que Clarke vienne chercher ma commande en relisant l'échange que j'ai retranscrit dans mon carnet et que nous avons eu depuis quelques jours déjà.

_-Merci _(samedi - Moi)  
_-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Peut-être qu'un jour vous me laisserez lire ce qui vous passionne autant dans votre carnet. _(dimanche - Elle)  
_-Peut-être. Harper ne va pas mieux ? _(dimanche - Moi)  
_-Vous préférez Harper à moi ? Ahhhh mon coeur :( Je rigole. Elle va mieux, elle a juste décidé de prendre quelques jours de congé pour profiter de sa famille. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour pouvoir voir ce que vous écrivez tous les jours ?_ (lundi - Elle)  
_-Je suis rassurée, merci de m'avoir expliqué. Je fais de la poésie, enfin j'essaye. Je pense que c'est plutôt des phrases mises à la suite les unes des autres plutôt qu'un réel ensemble. Ça ne vaut pas le coup que ça soit regardé, je vous l'assure. _(lundi - Moi)  
_-Et si vous me laissiez juge de ce qui vaut la peine ou pas ? Après tout, vous repartez tous les jours avec mon petit dessin. J'en conclus que vous les appréciez et pourtant mon entourage trouve ça totalement idiot comme hobby. _(mardi - Elle)  
_-Nous sommes deux étrangères l'une pour l'autre. Vous ne connaissez même pas mon prénom. _(mardi - Moi)  
_-Dîtes le moi et nous ne serons plus des "étrangères". Même si vous devriez savoir que je n'offre pas mes dessins à n'importe qui. _(mercredi - Elle)  
_-Lexa. Je m'appelle Lexa._ (mercredi - Moi)  
_-Enchantée Lexa, je m'appelle Clarke._ (jeudi - Elle)  
_-Enchantée Clarke._ (jeudi - Moi)  
_-Maintenant que nous nous connaissons, quand vais-je pouvoir vous lire ? _(vendredi - Elle)  
_-Je ne comprends pas votre curiosité. _(vendredi - Moi)  
_-J'aimerai vous connaître, mais après votre départ le 1er jour j'ai appelé Harper pour lui dire comme j'avais été surprise. Elle m'a expliqué que vous aimiez vos habitudes et que pour ça je devais dire à chaque fois la même chose. Pas plus, pas moins. Alors si je veux continuer notre routine tout en continuant à gratter sur votre surface, je me dis que votre carnet est peut-être ma solution._ (samedi - Elle)  
_-Harper vous a vraiment dit ça ? _(samedi - Moi)  
_-Bien sûr. Je ne me permettrai pas de vous mentir à ce sujet. Alors ma proposition ? _(dimanche - Elle)  
_-Et si je vous écrivais quelque chose rien que vous plutôt ?_ (dimanche - Moi)  
_-Rien que pour moi ? Comment est-ce que je pourrai refuser une telle offre ?_ (lundi - Elle)  
_-Laissez moi jusqu'à demain. _(lundi - Moi)

J'ai mon papier où je lui ai écrit quelques lignes, rien que pour elle, dans la poche de ma veste. Je le pose sur la table en attendant que Clarke arrive et que je puisse lui offrir.

**\- Bonjour qu'est ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Harper ? Mais… où est Clarke ?** Dire que je suis étonnée est un euphémisme.

**\- Je suis revenue de mes congés donc Clarke a repris ses anciennes heures de service. Elle fait la fermeture maintenant. **Elle me sourit tendrement mais je n'arrive pas lui rendre.

**\- Un café et une omelette avec du lard s'il vous plaît.** J'arrive à dire, la gorge nouée de déception.

**\- Ça arrive tout de suite !**

Elle s'en va sans un mot de plus pour venir poser ma commande quelques minutes plus tard.

J'attends un peu avant de mettre du sucre dans ma tasse et de rajouter une barre sur mon carnet.

Ma routine reprend doucement. Je bois, je mange, j'écris et quand tout est fini je pose l'argent sur la table comme tous les jours et je commence à enfiler ma veste quand je m'arrête dans mon geste. Je cherche Harper du regard et je me dirige vers elle en enlevant mes écouteurs de mes oreilles.

**\- Excusez moi, est ce que vous pourrez dire à Clarke… est ce que… vous pourrez lui transmettre mon bonjour s'il vous plaît ?**

**\- Bien entendu. À demain ?**

**\- À demain.**

Je tourne les talons et je sors.

Jour 17

Assise sur une chaise, mon journal posée sur la table et les écouteurs enfoncés assez profondément dans mes oreilles, je regarde les gens passer.

Il fait froid et sombre maintenant, c'est la saison qui veut ça.

**\- Bonjour qu'est ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ? **Me demande Harper gentiment.

**\- Un café et une omelette avec du lard s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Ça arrive tout de suite !**

Elle s'en va sans un mot de plus pour venir poser ma commande quelques minutes plus tard.

Je commence par mettre un peu de sucre dans ma tasse et puis je prends une gorgée suivi par un profond soupire.

La musique toujours allumée, un morceau de piano est joué alors que je récupère le bic qui toujours installé dans la poche de ma veste et j'ouvre mon journal à la première page.

Une deuxième gorgée puis j'ajoute une barre à côtés des 71 autres.  
Ça fait maintenant 72 jours que je viens prendre mon repas du matin dans un restaurant comme celui-ci.

Le temps passe mais les choses n'avancent pas.

Une troisième gorgée et je peux enfin commencer mon assiette.

J'ai l'habitude de commencer par péter le jaune de l'oeuf pour l'étaler sur le reste des aliments. Ma nièce trouve ça idiot car elle ne voit pas l'utilité d'essayer de le garder entier pendant toute la cuisson si c'est pour tout gâcher à la fin. Je trouve justement ce moment comme étant d'une agréabilité sans nom.

Je choisis de le péter et je fais ce que je veux. J'ai un peu le pouvoir sur ce que je décide. Je suis maître de ce que j'aime.

Je mange tranquillement, profitant de la chaleur de la pièce et de la musique qui est diffusée dans mes tympans.

On passe près de moi mais je ne fais plus attention aux mouvements désormais. Après des mois de boulot j'arrive à me concentrer sur ce qui est important.  
Mais un objet arrive à rentrer dans la zone de ma vision périphérique et je découvre une serviette imprimée du logo de l'établissement où un animal a été dessiné et une main qui me le tend. Je lève les yeux pour voir que quelqu'un s'est assis en face de moi.

**\- Clarke ?**

**\- Bonjour Lexa. **Un immense sourire me fait face. **Alors, où est ma poésie ?**

* * *

Voilà c'est déjà tout !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un comm, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

La suite de **Un Rêve**arrive la semaine prochaine.

Auf Widersehen ^^


End file.
